School Days
by uchihasasukekun07
Summary: Both Naruto and Sasuke have secrets they're keeping from everyone, dark in their own way. But when the two boys are forced together for a school plays how will these two rivals deal with the consequences? Dark,NCS,violent,angst,romance? itasasu, narusasu
1. Chapter 1

Title: School Days

Rated: M

Warnings: Dark, angst, Itasasu, narusasu, Lemon, NCS

Notes: Takes the Naruto characters but takes out the shinobi in them. They are 15 yrs old.

Author: uchihasasukekun07

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor its characters...unfortunately!

Summary: Both Naruto and Sasuke have secrets they are trying to keep from everyone and each other. Some are darker than others but when they are forced together for a school play how will these two rivials deal with the consequences?

**WARNING: DARK, VIOLENCE AND LEMON FROM THE GET GO!** You don't like the idea of brotherxbrother or boyxboy this story isn't for you

**Chapter 1**

**Sunday Night**

Sasuke watched as blood flowed from his mouth onto the floor. This was nothing unusual as a foot connected with his ribcage again. He coughed again winching in pain, more blood. It is a good thing the body can regenerate. He often thought this but as the beatings went on he wished his body wouldn't heal. Maybe then someone would notice. Maybe then someone would take him away, human or otherwise.

"Foolish little brother. Where were you hmmm?"

"I told you Itachi, I was with people from my class for a discussion on what we are going to do for our play"

"You take me for a fool!?" Itachi threatened his voice rising above its usual level.

He grabbed Sasuke by the hair pulling him from the ground where he was cowered and kneed him in the stomach. He repeated this before kicking him in the back.

Itachi was smart enough never to inflict damage where it could be seen. Sasuke had once fought back. Itachi beat him so hard he was unconscious for hours and out of school for days with the 'flu'. Sasuke had learned his lesson then. The gap between them was too great. Sasuke never breathed a word to anyone because as he was already warned the consequences were unimaginable. Itachi would turn it into attention seeking. Itachi had ever aspect covered, Sasuke was trapped.

"It was a girl wasn't it?"

Itachi kicked Sasuke hovering his foot above his little brother's manhood.

"No! I told-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Itachi brought his foot down with full force. Sasuke curled into the fetus position on the floor rolling from side to side in agony. Itachi kneeled beside him stroking his hair making soothing sounds. Sasuke eventually stopped moving in pain. He buried his face in the wooden floor trying not to let Itachi see his tears. Itachi sitting behind him pulled Sasuke up so the side of his face was resting against Itachi's chest. Still stroking his hair he spoke softly,

"Maybe it was a boy?"

Sasuke let out a sob, there was no right answer. He felt Itachi's hand slip between his boxers, cupping him, squeezing gently. Itachi rocked forward, rubbing himself off of Sasuke's hip. Sasuke tried to ignore the soft grunts coming from his brother who's hand was still working in his boxers. His body began to betray him as he felt himself getting hard. Itachi's movements became more rapid as his breathing became more irractic. Itachi came. The wet patch began to seep through Sasuke's clothing. He could hear his brothers heart beating fast. After what felt like an eternity Itachi removed his hand from Sasuke and stood up leaving Sasuke sitting there with a full on erection and a tear stained face of pain and humiliation.

"Good boy, now go clean yourself up."

Naruto awoke in agony. His body wracked with pain and sweat. His mouth was bone dry. It was already dark outside. He tried to breath slowly to bring his heart rate down and to ease the pain. He stumbled to the kitchen, keeping the light off of his own comfort. He popped open the various medication tubs, swallowing back the differently coloured pills. He fumbled for a clean beaker to get water. Once he thirst was satisfied he returned to his bed. If darkness was going to claim him again it was best he was already lying down. Lying there Naruto felt helpless and alone.

"The worlds greatest actor" Naruto sadly laughed softly to himself

His breath labored, he brought his hand up to his face. Feeling an unusual texture he raised his hand to the moonlight to inspect it. A familiar sight, his palm stained with blood. On his face he felt it trickle form his nose across his cheek mixing with the salt of sweat and tears. His hand fell limply to his chest as the pills took effect.

**Thursday afternoon, three days earlier**

"Welcome home all"

Thirty odd faces stared back at him blank and somewhat dumbfounded.

"Kakashi-sensei how are we meant to make a play based on that!? Sakura called out.

"Village relations my ass! They're taking the piss on us!" Naruto shouted over her.

"Mendokusei, why us?" Shikamaru added to the rising tension.

"We gave them an easier sentence than this for a play" Hinata commented quietly to herself.

"Yeah Hyuuga's right! We gave them a really easy sentence to create a stupid play and they give us this crap!!" Kiba piped up.

Kakashi sighed. He knew this would happened. He was the unfortunate sod that got stuck with the job of supervising over a short play made entirely by the students, for the neighboring school as part of improving their relations. Kakashi's English class were the least motivated so he nominated them for the challenge. Now however he was beginning to regret his decision. Maybe he should have giving it to Iruka-sensei's class. Kakashi held his hand up to silence the uproar that had exploded.

"Meh so what? There's nothing I can do. You will just have to do a better job than them, afterall if they aren't happy you will all fail this English module." Kakashi stated from behind his book as he leaned against his desk at the front of the class.

"But but but-" Sakura stuttered.

"Part of the challenge for you is that three people have to write and star in the play with the rest of the class involved in the creation of props." Continued Kakashi.

"That's so unfair! That's so much work! What has creating props got to do with English anyway!?" Saukra retorted again.

"The three people will be picked by lottery, everyone else can choose what section they want to be involved in. I will pick out the three names from this box now. You will have a week to come up with idea's for the play based on the sentence, 'welcome home all'. We will have a workshop so everyone will have an input, then you will have to write a draft up. I'll read through it so then the class can print it out and then the real fun begins, acting it out!" Kakashi smiled ignoring Sakura's repeated attempt at starting an argument.

"Saa, minna the first name is..."

Everyone tensed, mostly in dread.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto grinned he was one of the few who was actually looking forward to this. Some faces relaxed. The odds were now only one in fourteen.

"Second is...Haruno Sakura"

Naruto's smile grew even wider. Sakura hit her head off the desk.

"And the final name is...Uchiha Sasuke..."

Kakashi called out with one eyebrow raised. A very interesting combination. These three never got along, especially Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke looked down and over from his seat at the back. The smile had long since faded from Naruto's face whereas Sakura looked a little more happier though still pale. The class could feel the rising tension. The girls squealed in excitement. Sasuke and Naruto in a play, this would be pure gold. The boys sneered and geered at the two. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when they made contact with Naruto's. His death glare was matched by the blond.

The bell rang out saving Kakashi from what would be a very dangerous firework display.

"Right well I expect you three to work together, as a team, a functioning team. I do not want to hear Sakura is doing all the work. Maa, matta ashita!"

Everyone left leaving the three students. Sasuke remained in his seat as Naruto went over to Sakura.

"Umm right, well...when will we start?"" Sakura asked.

"Hows about tonight? Naruto piped in

"Iie." Sasuke stated uninterested.

"Why not? The sooner we get started...we only have a week" Saukra asked him turning around.

"Because it would be a waste of time. We have no ideas When we get some then we'll discuss it."

"Huh! You afraid to spend time with us? Naruto tease him.

"Iie baka, I actually have a life outside these walls and I have things to do rather than listen to you make noise."

"Teme!!"

Sakura sighed,

"Right, Sunday! That gives us three days to think of idea's. We can meet in town somewhere?"

"Fine." Sasuke said as he began to leave.

"Great idea Sakura!" Naruto smiled.

"Hn" Sasuke snorted.

'_Just shows you don't have to deal with the crap I deal with at home, so goddamn happy all of the time.'_ Sasuke left, hands shoved in his pockets head hung low.

Naruto left next. An unusual site in public for him not to be wearing his happy face.

'_It'll be fine. With Sasuke on out team it's not like we will be spending much time together. Heh I doubt they'll notice anyway...I hope...'_

Sakura remained rubbing away the fort-coming headache.

'_Oh oh oh oh soooo much work!!! So little time! Those two better actually do something other than thinking of new ways to insult each other...oh we're screwed, royally screwed!'_

**Sunday afternoon**

Sunday proved Sasuke right. Even with three days to come up with idea's, all three had come up with completely different story, each of which couldn't and wouldn't agree with each other. Sakura's idea was a religious theme, shot down by both boys. Naruto's was a blockbuster style action packed story that was shot down because it clearly wasn't doable. Sasuke's story was a war themed story, rejected by Sakura for it brutality. Naruto spent hours shouting and complaining or sulking. Sakura stressed. Sasuke just sat there.

Naruto frowned when Sakura called it a day. To his surprise so did Sasuke.

"We should at least try and agree or think up something."

"Sakura-chan, the Teme is right. Kakashi-sensei isn't a pretty sight angry."

"Baka you are so immature" Sasuke mumbled.

"I know, I know but I have to go home my parents are making a big feast because my relations are all coming over-" Sakura's voice trailed off realizing her company.

Both boys looked at each other before looking in opposite directions.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Sakura-chan! Honestly" Naruto smiled at her.

"We'll think of something. Doesn't matter what. The class will help." Sasuke replied,

"Suppose I better get home before he-" he stopped dead.

Both the blond and the pink haired girl looked at the stunned raven haired boy.

"Nevermind"

Sasuke rushed off leaving them looking at each other confused. As he walked home through the falling drizzle he cursed himself for nearly letting something slip. He consciously tugged at his navy knitted jumper. Dread began to rise as he approached the Uchiha compound where 'he' was waiting. No-one knew, no-one knew of the pain it was to face him everyday. Everyone rejoiced when he was found. 'Little Sasuke won't be alone anymore' they said. All these years he would have been very happy to be alone. Sasuke fumbled with his keys but the front door opened of its own accord exposing the darkness of the interior to the damp boy. He shivered and entered, entered into the belly of the beast.

Naruto walked home slowly after parting with the still apologetic Sakura. She should realize by now that by keep going on about it actually makes the situation worse. If she would just let it be. The rain began to fall heavier but Naruto didn't have the energy to run home. He stepped into his familiar empty apartment and stripped of his wet clothing as he went. He quickly showered and set about making some ramen for dinner, dressed in only a towel. Half ways through he stopped carefully placing the chopsticks beside the bowl. He brought his hand up to his mouth and let it fall onto his lap. He stared down at it before opening it. It was stained red. A fresh droplet of blood fell onto his palm and he clenched his hand into a fist. Naruto stood up and headed to his bedroom and crawled into bed.

Okay next chapter! Please R&R, arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Monday morning**

Naruto trudged in late as usual, damp from the never ending drizzle, ignoring Gai-sensei's lecture on the fountain of youth. Didn't he realize that teenagers require more sleep than adults? He took his usual seat beside Shikarmaru.

"Naruto you look pale" Shikamaru yawned.

"Heh this lack of sunshine messes with my tan!" he grinned back

"If he knows he's going to be late why doesn't he just get up earlier?" Neji asked Sasuke who was staring blankly out the window.

"Hn"

"You okay? You're more out of it than usual."

"Leave it Hyuuga, I'm fine."

"Okay, arigatou Gai-sensei but I would really like to begin homeroom now" Kakashi drawled from behind his ethically wrong book 'Come Come Paradise'.

Gai-sensei flashed his trademark grin and left only one student noting Gai's morning lesson on self-worth, Lee.

"Tsunade-sama has asked me to warn you all that students from the Sound village will be in Konoha for the next two weeks for the annually educational exhibition been held in the town hall. The warning is not to repeat what happened last year and have yet another bust up whether you are in your school uniform or not. Act and treat them like you would want to be treated.

A few students snorted in disgust. It was well known Konoha and Sound never got along and the school students took it upon themselves to defend the reputation of their village. Last year the Sound hosted the educational exhibit and Konoha students were attacked but stood their own and got the blame.

During lunchtimes Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke worked on their play, settling on a storyline about lost villagers finding their way home. Lame, yes but it was the only thing they could agree on. However on Thursday in Kakashi's workshop the class slated their ideas. Numerous heated arguments later the class threw out some odd ideas leaving the three as far on as ever. Kakashi was putting them under pressure to have a draft soon.

Friday evening Sakura dropped another bombshell,

"NANI!???" Naruto roared in frustration.

"I have no choice I have to go!" she pleaded to the two.

"The play is in two weeks, Sakura. We have no solid idea and nothing written and now you expect the two of us to do this? The raven haired boy asked growing increasingly impatient.

"I asked Kakashi-sensei to replace me but no-one would volunteer and he said since I'll be back in time...well you to would do fine without me" she added quietly.

'_What about all the teme's fangirls or mine for that fact?'_

'_...I bet he didn't offer the place to anyone. Those stupid girls would definitely jumped at the opportunity. What the hell is Kakashi-sensei up to?'_

"Sakura-chan how can you go on holidays at a time like this!!?"

"Naruto I didn't know till my mother said it last night!"

"Oh we are screwed now! The class is going to kill us!"

"Shut up baka!"

"No you shut up teme unless you can pull some fantastic idea outta your ass!"

"Guys please!!" pleaded Sakura

"Well maybe if you spent less time making noise and actually thinking we wouldn't be in this situation."

"ME! You're the one that wouldn't meet up with us after school 'because of other activities' and when you were here you barely gave any input!!!" Naruto mocked Sasuke's voice.

"What gives you the right to dictate what I do-"

"UWA!! MOU YAMETE!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her voice

Both boys looked at her, Sasuke annoyed, Naruto uncomfortable.

"Forget it! I'm not helping! You know how hard I've tried and all you two have done is shot me down!? You're on your own!!!" Sakura stormed off.

They watched her leave.

"Shit Sasuke look now what's after happening!"

Sasuke watched the blond from the corner of his eye. In the grey light of a winters afternoon the blond really did look pale.

"Whatever, it's our problem now. Tomorrow after school we'll sort this play shit out. And baka,..."

"What?"

"Your nose is bleeding"

Sasuke headed back into the school to get his jacket leaving Naruto to deal with his problem. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose but it was becoming more than a little trickle. No longer caring about the threatening rain the blond boy made for home. He took as short cut through the fields heading towards the third training grounds. He turned right at the clearing for home. The blood was now seeping through his fingers. He stopped at a tree to steady himself and to catch his breath. The rain began to fall heavily. He pushed himself off the tree and stumble slight bumping into someone causing the two to fall over. Naruto apologized but stopped short when he noted the uniform of a Sound student.

The Konoha school uniform was the typical Japanese uniform of black trousers and black round collared jacket with a white shirt. The rim of the collar was green, Konoha been a leaf village. The Sound uniform was the same except the had a purple rim.

The boy Naruto had knocked over was clearly older by about three years. The boy stood up, fixing the glasses on his face. He stared at the mud on his uniform and then stared at Naruto.

"Hey Kabuto, looks like we got ourselves a Konoha dog here!"

Three other boys of the same age stood being Kabuto. All four sneered as they cracked their knuckles, flexed their necks of the their muscles.

Naruto laughed nervously, picking himself up. Two he could take but four, there was no way.

"Listen boys I'd love to stay and tango with ya but as you can see I already met my quota for the day so I'll put ye on my tab yeah?" Naruto said with a cool laid back demeanor, pointed to his nose as evidence.

"Hows about no?" Kabuto sneered.

"Awh shit!" Naruto growled out as he dodged and ducked under the first few punches.

Already dizzy from his nose bleed it wasn't long before punches and kicks connected. Slipping on the mud made him easy pickings. Naruto rolled into a defensive ball for protection.

"The fuck did he come out of!!?" one screamed

"Naruto! Get up the fuck!" a familiar voice shouted at him.

'_Sasuke?'_

Naruto uncurled after the kicking had stopped. As skilled as Sasuke was at martial arts he was still getting his ass relatively whooped. Naruto tried to stand up but his head wasn't agreeing with gravity and the landscaped wavered. Naruto hit the muddy grass again. The strength flowed out of him like the blood from his nose.

'_Shit, why now!?'_

"NARUTO!!"

Sasuke was stuck in a headlock. One Sound was down for the count, the second was nearly there but Kabuto and the fourth guy were making Sasuke out to be a pretty good punch bag. No matter how he struggled he was stuck. Kabuto squeezed tighter blocking Sasuke's air supply. Naruto watched as the Uchiha's face went from red to purple and his arms fell limply.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he lay there muddy and wet wondering was he such a prick that the blond wouldn't help him out? He could sense his hearing all fuzzy and his eyesight going black. He didn't feel his body hit the ground as he blacked out and Kabuto dropped him.

Naruto could do nothing but let them kick the unconscious boy a couple of more time for good measure before bolting, laughing as they went.

"Just great, now we aren't just the laughing stock of our English class now we are the laughing stock of the Sound village. Just keeps getting better eh Sasuke? Man you are gonna be one pissed off individual when you wake up!" Naruto mumbled to himself trying to pick himself up off the ground.

Sasuke awoke to an unfamiliar green couch. It took him a few minutes to realize the situation. He sat up quickly regretting it immediately as his head spun 360 a couple of times along with his stomach. He collapsed back down onto the pillow.

"Not a smart move. You finally woke up."

Sasuke turned his head to actually look out at his surroundings. Naruto sat at the kitchen table, dressed in a black t-shirt and orange jog pants. Sasuke frowned at him.

"You're wondering how you got here? Well Neji was walking home too and came across us so he helped me drag you here. You know for such a thin guy you're a pretty heavy dead weight!" he grinned.

Sasuke's face darkened. He flung the blue blanket off him and was relieved to see he was still dressed in his school uniform minus his shoes and jacket. Narto eyed him carefully.

"Yeah I'm not a mad fangirl myself so you can relax, I didn't take advantage of you!"

"Fuck you!" rasped Sasuke who grabbed his throat in agony "Why didn't you help me?"

"I never asked you to help me teme, you walked into that of your own accord."

"What and let you shame Konoha?"

"No now both of us are officially the laughing stock of the village. Neji, Lee, Kiba and hell even Ten-ten went to finish what we couldn't."

"Hn, where's my shoes?"

"You won't get very far, with the weather and the state you're in. They got you pretty badly."

Sasuke sat up slowly this time swinging his legs so his feet were on the ground. He wrapped his arms around in ribcage in pain.

"Maybe I should have a look at you?" Naruto asked genuinely concerned.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly ten, you were out of it for a few hours. Your brother came he-"

"N-nani!? When? Is he here?" Sasuke rasped his voice fading.

"You really shouldn't talk, that Kabuto guy really strung you like a piece of wire-"

"Naruto!"

"What!? He came a couple of hours ago. I was gonna call the doc cause you weren't waking but he said not to so he came over to check on you. He said he'd come back around now."

"Shit!"

"What was I do to!?

The doorbell rang. Naruto got up from the table to answer it. Itachi loomed at the doorway before following Naruto over to the couch. Itachi crouched in front of his brother lifting his chin to inspect the damage. Sasuke's neck was badly bruised and was sporting quite a black bruise on his face and split lip. He stood inspecting Naruto who was sporting equally as bad cuts and bruises.

"Seems like they took you both to the cleaners" Itachi comment in his monotone voice, "Lets get going already Sasuke, you have imposed enough on this individual."

"Umm its Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto!" he grinned holding out his hand.

Itachi just stared at him. Naruto getting th message dropped his hand. Sasuke quickly dressed and followed his brother.

"Yo Sasuke don't forget about tomorrow after school!"

Itachi stopped and turned around staring questionably at his younger brother.

"We have to the play I told you about."

"Why are you only telling me this now?"

"We only organized it after school."

Itachi's eyes narrowed

"That's fine, lets go, it's late."

Fine? Sasuke knew well what fine meant. Suddenly he didn't want to leave the grubby apartment. Maybe he should have pretended he was still out? No, Itachi would have carried him home and then punished him as a result. He nodded at Naruto who was watching them with one eyebrow raised.

"Uh you can come over here so?"

"Okay, night."

Sasuke followed his brother down the steps and fell into line beside him. The older brother wrapped his arm around the young Uchiha's shoulders and whispered into his ear. The younger Uchiha when freed from his brothers grasp shuddered but followed through the dark wet streets to the empty Uchiha compound.

Hmmm what has Itachi in store for poor Sasuke??? Next chapter so!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: Torture , dark and NCS**

A fuck toy, that is what he basically was to Itachi. How screwed up of person he was to actually want to have sex with your own sibling regardless of there gender? Sasuke couldn't find the answer. Itachi found new ways to scare him, abuse him. There was something seriously wrong with him and how people couldn't see that baffled him.

Behind him Itachi bcame more aggressive as he was reaching his climax. They had gotten in the door when Itachi shoved him to the ground and tore his clothes off. He flipped him over so his ass was in the air and his head been crushed into the wooden floor. There was no preping tonight. Itachi had been working himself as they walked through the compound.

No lub, no stretching, he simply impaled himself into the screaming Sasuke. Thing was Sasuke couldn't scream. His voice was nearly gone from been choked earlier and also the pain was so that even if he did have a voice, it was beyond audible comprehension. As Itachi thrusted into him faster and harder eventually the pain began to subside as the blood from been torn acted as lubricant. Itachi hit his prostate over and over forcing Sasuke's body to react to the pleasure. Instincitvely he went to relieve himself but his hand was grabbed by another. Itachi thrusted harder. Sasuke's knees slipped on the wooden floor. Still Itachi continued, the cold floor doing nothing to aid his throbbing erection. Finally Itachi came, grunting all the time.

Flipping him over onto his back, Itachi spread Sasuke's legs taking in the sight. Unable to hold back Sasuke grabbed his red throbbing member coaxing it to spill its load in full frontal view of his brother. Itachi licked his lips matching Sasuke's strokes on his own hardening penis. Sasuke came letting out a raspy shout of relief. Itachi didn't wait, while Sasuke was still riding the last of the orgasm Itachi re-entered him, pounding relentlessly coming a second time, Sasuke right after him.

Itachi stood up still exposed and smiled at his work. There lay an exhausted, naked, sweating Sasuke. Legs spread eagle like a wanton whore, sperm and blood seeping out of his expanded hole onto the floor beneath him, gasping for air, covered in his own cum.

"Good boy."

Grinning Itachi brew back his leg and kicked Sasuke hard. Giggling to himself he started to jerk himself off as he continued to kick and stomp his little brother, excited by the pain he was inflicting. Sasuke rolled into a ball to try and protect his already broken ribs leaving his bare back exposed. He could hear the disturbing grunts of pleasure and laughter from his brother. He covered his ears to try and block it all out. Eventually the beatings stopped and he felt warm liquid pour on him, follow soon after by hot liquid. It was only when his cuts began to sting he realized Itachi had not only cum on him but also was pissing on him. Sasuke fought hard to keep the bile that was in his throat down. Tears of humiliating mixed with those of pain flowed. He felt a heavy blow to the back of his head. Feeling himself slip in to unconsciousness he felt himself relax and tense again when Itachi wrapped his hands around his already bruised neck. Itachi squeezed tighter forcing Sasuke to open his mouth in protest. Itachi grinned shoving his throbbing erect member into the wet warmth of Sasuke's mouth and fucked his face. He only like go so Sasuke could swallow his cum.

Unable to take it and with an already painfully closed throat Sasuke gagged and choked and ended up puking up Itachi's cum and the bile. He collapsed back onto the cold hard floor wishing Itachi had finished what he started and strangled him. He couldn't take it anymore. If Itachi wasn't going to take his life he would take his own. He couldn't live like this anymore. It wasn't even an existence.

"Clean this fucking mess up my little whore"

Naruto lay awake, unable to sleep with the pain. It would be a while before the pills kicked in. When Neji found them earlier, he had gotten his feet under him. He blamed the beating for the bloody mess he was and the stumbling. Neji carried Sasuke piggy-back style to the apartment before he and the others tracked the Sound guys down.

As long as Sasuke was breathing Nartuo wasn't much pushed. It was Neji's idea to move the shoes and jacket and get him a blanket. The only reason he had called the brother was that he didn't want the responsibility and if he was to have a seizure he sure as hell didn't want Sasuke to see or find him. Itachi was one cold bastard though. Naruto was mildly surprised. It wasn't the Uchiha personality, it was something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. He didn't seem overly concerned at Sasuke's state.

Then there was Sasuke. He looked so peaceful asleep till the talking started. Naruto couldn't make it out but Sasuke looked and sounded scared, very scared. He curled into such a tight ball, Naruto thought he was going to roll off the couch. And when Itachi came, it was like Sasuke shrunk.

"And what the hell was that!? Asking permission to come and do school work! He's bloody fifteen not five!"

Still he was thankful Sasuke had come when he did. Not that he would ever tell him that. Rolling over to face the window, Naruto sighed.

'_Even though the teme was on the couch out of it, the company was nice'_

He often thought about telling Shikamaru about his illness but never did. It wasn't something he wanted to share, it might be seen as attention seeking. Only three other people knew about it. Tsunade, the doctor and school principle, Iruka-sensei as he was like a father figure and Kakashi-sensei because he was boinking Iruka on a regular basis and found out after one particularly messy situation. Naruto had passed out in Iruka's apartment and went into a seizure, except Iruka had popped down to the shops leaving Kakashi to try and sort it out. Thankful Iruka came back a few minutes later and knew what to do. Was rather embarrassing when he woke up in Iruka's bedroom with a very concerned looking Kakashi.

Naruto awoke to loud knocking on his front door. Grumbling obsanities for such an early wake up call especially since school wasn't for a whole another oh twenty minutes.

"Shikamaru what the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto yawned

"Heard about yesterday that's what!"

"Couldn't you not just wait till school?"

"Please you wouldn't be in for another hour, anyway Neji and the others got those Sound guys, so I doubt we'll have any classes."

"Great instead we get to listen to granny-Tsunade nag on"

"Hey heard Uchiha got his head kicked in, well?

"Yeah he did, looks as bad as me, they choked him too till he passed out."

"Holy shit, I'd say he was pissed?"

"You could say that."

Both Shikamaru and Naruto arrived only a half an hour late. As the walked in to what they thought was homeroom with Kakashi-sensei they were met by the considerable force of Tsunande-sama. Sasuke was standing beside her in front of the class as she was using him as an example as well as giving out crap to him. Naruto tried sneaking into his seat but was clipped on the back of the head by Kakashi and his book. Tsunade grabbed him by the ear and stood him beside Sasuke. To Naruto he looked a hell of a lot worse than he was when he left last night. Her nagging felt like a drill been bored into his head for what seem like an hour. Her voice just got louder and shriller as time past. He threw Sasuke a sideways glance just as the raven haired boy suddenly collapsed.

The girls screamed, the boys gasped and Naruto just stood there staring. It was like slow motion. He felt a laugh surfacing but not one of humor. Kakashi was over Sasuke in an instant. He was awake but not with it. Kakashi rolled him on to his side facing away from the class. Tsunade-sama was checking his pulse talking to him. Naruto felt weak kneed. He slid down to the floor leaning against Kakashi's desk. The girls screamed again and the boys mumbled in wonder.

Naruto wasn't sure why but seeing Sasuke like that just panicked him. Kakashi was now crouched in front of him. The same concerned face as in Iruka's.

"Naruto?"

"I need air."

"And Sasuke?" Kakashi asked trying to gain light on the situation.

"I-I don't know..."

"Okay"

Kakashi went into the corridor and returned with Gai-sensei. Gai helped Naruto to the sick bay though he was well capable of doing so himself. Tsunade and Kakashi half carried Sasuke behind him. Anko was left to lecture the rest of the class who were now far more interested in what had just happened. It was every fangirls dream, gossip and rumors would spread like wildfire.

In the sickbay, Naruto was sat in front of an open window. Kakashi and Tsunade put Sasuke on the bed. He rolled into a ball facing Naruto. Both adults stared at each other.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi started

"I don't feel well." Sasuke mumbled hoarsley.

"Can you tell me how? Tsunade spoke up.

"Everything."

"Everything?" Tsunade repeated. "You're going to have to be more specific if I am to help you."

"So tired." Sasuke said faintly.

"Naruto! What happened exactly yesterday in the fight?" Tsunade called out.

Naruto described everything, a slight tinge of worry began to surface as Tsunade's face became grim.

She shook the raven haired boy that was drifting into sleep.

"You boys should have came to me yesterday, loosing consciousness through suffocation is a very serious matter as is any sort of injury to the head or torso" she scolded them.

"Sasuke sit up for me."

Sasuke complied. Tsunade lift his chin to get a good look at his neck, tilting his head from side to side, gingerly touching the purple bruising. She lifted up his hair to inspect the gash that ran down the right hand side of his face along the hairline. She went to touch his rib cage but he grabbed her hands to stop her.

"I'm fine, just tired. I was dizzy back there but it's fine now."

"I'd like to believe you but that was more than a dizzy spell, now off with the jacket and shirt."

"No."

"Sasuke I have seen many many topless boys in my time you are no different so loose the clothes."

"No! I said I'm fine!" Sasuke started to get off the bed when Kakashi placed his hands on his shoulders. Saskue looked at him, fear rising. Staring at Naruto he sought an answer but the blond just started at him confused.

'_This could be my chance to get away from him. It could also be my end...' _

Honestly he was too exhausted to argue. He unbuttoned his jacket and removed it. He got two buttons open on his shirt when he stopped letting his arms rest by his side and hung his head low. He couldn't face them when they saw what was beneath. He felt Tsunade unbutton he rest of his shirt and letting it fall of his shoulders.

No-one said a word for a while. Tsunade started to prod and poke at different bruises and welts that were seeping. When she brought her hands to his ribcage she barely applied pressure when he whimpered in pain grabbing her wrists to stop her. She stood up moving behind him repeating the process. He would involuntarily jolt to get away from her hands as she pressed along his spine and lower back.

Naruto was speechless. Sasuke was literally black and blue. There were gashes all over his front and back. His body looked swollen in places. The pale milky white complection of his face was no-where to be seen on his upper body. This sudden change in attitude from cool collected Sasuke to petty and insecure was somewhat unnerving.

'_That's why he freaked on the couch!'_

Tsunade moved away returning with a camera. She motioned Sasuke to hold his arms out to the side. She then took a photo of his front and back. Sighing to herself she wrote on a piece of paper and handed Kakashi both the camera and the letter.

"Alright Naruto off with the clothes!"

"Wha!!?"

"Tch, jacket and shirt you little perv!"

Naruto grinned removing his items of clothing. It was obvious the reasoning behind it. Tsunade wanted to compare before she questioned Sasuke, since both boys were beaten. Naruto was brusied around his ribs and had several minor cuts but nowhere near to the extent of the raven haired boy. Taking the camera from Kakashi, Tsunade repeated the process. She motioned at Naruto to redress while she returned to tending to Sasuke's wounds.

"I'll have to go call your brother to pick you up Sasuke-kun" Kakashi called out from where he was leaning against the wall immersed in his book.

"No! He's at work. It's fine I can walk myself."

"Hmmm, I dunno. What if you faint again? I think I should call him. Been your homeroom teacher makes me responsible for you."

"You can't, he'll be pissed, look I'm fine!"

"Meh I'd still be happier to call him, I'll just give him a quick buzz now to let him know wha-"

"DON'T PLEASE!!!" Sasuke begged.

"Why Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned.

"Shit do I have to spell it out!!! Why the fuck don't you think or would you like him to add a few more colours to help you understand FOR FUCK SAAAAKE!!?

Sasuke was no longer holding back the tears. He didn't give a shit at this point who saw or knew because he had had it. Years of keeping it hidden and bottled inside. It was only a matter of time before he snapped.

Both Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other not quite sure how to proceed.

"Sasuke how long has this been going on." Kakashi continued.

"Always. Really bad in the past year or so."

Tsunade finished bandaging his broken ribs and handed him back his shirt. Putting it on he glanced over and the pale and frowning Naruto.

"Sasuke...do any of these bruises go below the waist line?" she asked rather carefully.

Sasuke turned back staring at her, his eyes searching hers, somehow hoping she would find the answer.

"Ok." She answered quietly to herself. "Naruto I think your clear to head back to class. Kakashi would you deliver that letter for me please?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

"But!" the blond protested.

"Comeback after class and I'll give you some cream for those cuts. You can't afford to get any sort of infection Naruto, now go!"

Kakashi half dragged, half pushed Naruto out the door and back to class. Back in the sick bay Tsunade put on new rubber gloves and pulled the curtain around the bed where Sasuke lay, naked save for a towel with his legs bent and open.

"Right, you're going to feel a little pressure but this is all normal. Stop me if it becomes too uncomfortable."

Naruto was grilled the moment he stepped back into the class but was far to distracted to feed into the frenzy that had started. His mind wandered, the Sasuke he once knew as his rival was no more, taken away from him by a sick individual and left him with...left him with what? What was their relationship now? Naruto couldn't hate him after all he knew. And he knew too much now to just turn his back on him when Sasuke clearly needed someone. Did this make them friends? Would Sasuke actually want to befriend him or would he be too ashamed and embarrassed which was understandable. More importantly would he let the Uchiha in? Letting him in would expose himself. He knew he wasn't strong enough to carry both of them, but...

Naruto sighed for the umpenth time. Saturday was only a half day of school but still the time dragged on and on. Not helped by the countless nudges and whispered questions as Iruka-sensei droned on about complex equations. Eventually the bell rang and instead of everyone rushing out the doors they rushed around Naruto. It took Iruka-sensei to use his angry voice to free Naruto from the mob and pull him to the safely of the corridor flooded with other students heading home.

"Naruto, I heard what happened are you sure your ok? Are you feeling unwell? Do you want me to bring you home? Maybe I should call by later to check on you?"

"Iruka-sensei! Geez! To answer your questions yes, I've been better, no and no!"

"You should go to-"

"Granny-sama, yes I know I'm headed there now so stop worrying!"

"Naruto I'm just trying to look out for you and your well being."

"I know and I'm very grateful, Iruka-sensei, it's just..."

"Nani?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel."

"About what Naruto?"

"Heh everything! Look I'll call later so stop worrying, jaa ne" Naruto brushed off his moment of seriousness.

Iruka stopped and watched the blonde walk into Tsunade-sama's office, concern written all over his face. A student called out to him distracting him from the current situation.

All was quite in the sick bay. Tsunade was in her little office on the phone. She waved Naruto on, signaling she'd be with him when she was finished. Sasuke lay motionless on the bed facing the window. Naruto took his seat by the window. Sasuke eyes were closed. Naruto watched him carefully trying to understand but he gave up turning his attention to the ceiling. Tsunade came and went, giving Naruto his cream and some more pills. Still Sasuke remained asleep. Kakashi came and had a hushed conversation with Tsunade. Naruto pretended he was dozing so they would speak a bit louder but it was pointless so he resumed counting the tiles and trying to balance the tube of cream on his nose. Why he stayed he wasn't sure.

"I don't want to go home" Sasuke said quietly staring at nothing impaticular.

Naruto looked over at him catching the falling cream,

"S'okay. The couch ain't half bad."

A bit twisted I know but please R&R!!! Next few chapters will be up soon! Stupid college exams grrrr!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Naruto watched as the ever silent Uchiha picked at his dinner. The Uchiha's lack of appetite was beginning to rub off on the blond who pushed away his half eaten dinner.

"You know you really should try and eat some of that."

"..."

"You have hardly touched anything since we got home yesterday."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"...I'm not hungry."

Sasuke stood up moving into the living area to the couch. Still exhausted he rested his elbows on his knees, his head held in his hands. Sighing heavily he thought by coming out he would feel better. He just felt a ball of nerves, restless, tense, edgy. Kakashi had went to the police the day before with the letter and photographs that Tsunade had prepared. Naruto had woken him last night to two cops and Kakashi standing in the kitchen. The had come for a confession. At first he wasn't going to give it for fear nothing would happen and Itachi would be free to do as he pleased. An hour later Kakashi had come back saying Itachi was now in custody. Still every noise, knock on the door or phone call made him jump. He was just waiting for news saying Itachi was out on bail or it been Itachi himself. If it was even Naruto wouldn't be able to help him. This fear was far more unsettling maybe because he was not use to it or for the reason Sasuke felt it was too easy, too good to be true.

"You wanna talk?" Naruto asked moving into the living area.

"What do you think?" he snapped back.

"Might help. It'd be easier to talk to me rather than to a stranger."

"You know I don't understand you at all" Sasuke replied sitting back into the couch resting his head back to look at the ceiling, "I mean we have never really talked before and out of the blue you offer me your couch."

Naruto sat opposite him on the coffee table ruffling his hair with one hand. Sauke looked at him without moving to see Naruto just shrug off his statement.

"Why?" Sasuke frowned, not happy for not getting an answer.

"Why not?" Naruto was smiling within, his face perfectly serious. Sasuke lowered his face to stare squarely at the blond, frowning clearly not understanding Naruto's logic. The blond scolded himself, now was not the time to wind the raven haired boy up, Sasuke was emotionally fragile and he, Naruto, was the only thing keeping him from drowning.

Blue eyes met charcoal gray eyes. Each set searching for answers to questions. Blue eyes found nothing but pain and suffering. Unable to find answers charcoal gray saw nothingness, his reflection staring back at him. They say a picture says a thousand words and as Naruto watched Sasuke's eyes weld up with tears he knew Sasuke finally saw what he saw. Sasuke tried to stifle the cry that rose up from his chest. Naruto became a hazy blur as the warm tears trickled down his cheeks. Trying to save face Sasuke tried to smile.

"They say boys don't cry, that they shouldn't cry." He managed to choke out.

"Because they are only lying to themselves. That's nothing but the stereotypical public face that we must suffer for, we're just as human as girls." Naruto replied softly but perfectly seriously. He knew what was coming, what had happened in Tsunade's office was the calm before the storm. He watched as Sasuke tried to bury everything but like glass he was about to break.

Sasuke felt his chin quiver uncontrollably, his body trembled as he tried to contain his feelings. No matter how fast he blinked the tears wouldn't stop. He didn't want Naruto to see him like this. A cry escaped from his throat and he slapped his hand against his mouth to stop anymore. He began to shake his head as he saw Naruto move closer. He felt his hand on his shoulder,

"No...please...no...don't...Naruto..." he choked out.

He felt Naruto's other hand rest upon his other shoulder.

"_Oh Gods please no!!!"_

Sasuke felt Naruto's hands move across his back into a loose embrace, his hair brushing against his cheek.

"Stop fighting. Just let go." Naruto whispered

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as he felt his last defense snap. Naruto tightened his arms around him, resting his chin on his head creating a protective barrier.

Naruto tightened his arms when Sasuke buried his head in his chest finally letting go. Naruto felt the body in his embrace tremble terribly. The vibrations from his anguished cries echoing through his chest. His t-shirt becoming saturated with the shedded tears. Naruto felt as Sasuke clung tighter to the back of his t-shirt, his arms wrapped around his waist.

Naruto lost track of time of how long he held Sasuke. The raven haired boy cried till he could cry no longer, hoarse from the strain and intensity. Naruto had become lost within his own thoughts. He knew what he had just done was a mistake. He had committed himself to something he was not able for. Taking Sasuke in on an emotional level meant exposing himself. He had no right to preach about hiding nothing when he himself would be a walking contradiction. Doing so, Sasuke would find out eventually and Naruto would only be betraying the trust he would have earned, the trust he was trying to earn in order to help the Uchiha. He felt Sasuke stir and loosened his grip. He stared into the redden eyes that now told him relief though the pain was still there. Tears still fell. Kneeling in front of Sasuke he smiled gently as the charcoal eyes were searching for something, something negative. Naruto swept Sasuke's flattened bangs away from his face, dark eyes still searching. Naruto brought his hands up to Sasuke's swollen red cheeks resting them softly against them. Using his thumbs he gently wiped away the last of his tears.

"I will be here for you, be your support. I will help you through this darkness. I will protect you. I would never intentionally do anything to you to hurt you in anyway. But Sasuke I can only do this for you if you trust me. I don't crave on gossip or attention seeking. What you say or do will never leave these four walls. What you see beyond these walls is different from what you see inside them, this I know you know. At the end of the day it is up to you?" Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke's

Sasuke rested his head against Naruto's chest feeling his arms wrapping around him again, making him feel safe. Naruto took this act as an acceptance to his offer. Naruto's brow furrowed, part of him had hoped Sasuke wouldn't accept, granted a miniscule part. He felt Sasuke getting heavy leaning against him. He pushed him back gently to look at him. His face was blotchy with dark circles under his reddened eyes.

"Shit Sasuke talk about been a sight for sore eyes. You need sleep!"

Sasuke wasn't going to argue. He eyed his pillow at the far end of the couch. All he needed to locate was his blanket. Naruto saw him eyeing up the pillow. He groaned at himself for what he was about to do. True he had offered the couch to Sasuke and yes it was comfortable for a nap but he had seen Sasuke trying to rub the creak out of his neck after just one nights bad sleep at that! Long term, he just was not that cruel. No-one stayed over so he didn't have a futon but he did have a double bed. He grabbed Sasuke's arm, who had given up trying to locate his blanket and was beginning to lie down.

"Nu-uh, you need actual sleep in an actual bed!"

Naruto was thankful the Uchiha was beyond thinking at this point. Weeks of tiredness at hit him like relief. Picking up Sasuke's duffel bag he gently pushed Sasuke into his bedroom. He pulled out the white t-shirt and white three-quarter length cotton pants he wore the night before and handed them to Sasuke who was undressing facing away from him. Still Sasuke was wary of him, understandable. Naruto watched him as he pulled on the t-shirt over his bandaged upper body, pity swimming in his stomach. Still facing away Sasuke glanced behind him to Naruto's feet. Quickly realizing why, the blond became overly interested in putting the few clothes and school uniform of Sasuke's into an empty drawer as Sasuke changed out of his trousers. Hearing the ruffling of his unmade bed Naruto turned around. His bed was located parallel by and underneath the sole window in his room in a corner. Sasuke scooted over to the window side. Naruto grabbed the edge of the duvet straightening it.

"Well...ummm...I'm going to be outside...in the kitchen if you want me...soooo yeah...er..." Naruto blushed suddenly lost for words. What was he to say 'sleep tight don't let the bugs bite and oh yeah don't freak when I get in later!?'

"Arigatou"

"No problem, well I'll leave you to it"

Naruto turned off the light an closed the door before slapping himself on the forehead.

"I'll leave you to it! Oh for fuck sake how lame can you be!" he mumbled to himself. Eyeing the clock it read 6.30 pm. Outside his kitchen window it was dark and the rain was pattering against the glass.

"Winter, what a depressing season."

He sat at the kitchen table twiddling his thumbs for a while. Resigning eventually to the fact he couldn't spend the rest of the night like this he cleaned up before sitting down to do the homework he was trying so hard to avoid doing.

After eleven he slammed his chemistry book closed convinced teachers were all the embodiment of evil especially Orochimaru-sensei their science teacher, the man freaked him out. Putting his books away Naruto came across the rough draft of their play that was stuffed into his school bag. Scratch that, Kakashi-sensei was the embodiment of evil! After everything and Sakura on holiday he still expects them to complete their task. Too tired to care he stuffed the sheets back into his bag and putting it on the counter by the door to grab in the morning.

He went about his nightly ritual, medication, water, pee, wash teeth, wash face, shuffle to bedroom. Half way throwing his bedroom door open he remember his new roommate. He grabbed the handle to stop the door hitting into the chest of drawers and entered silent stealth mode. Sasuke never stirred dispite Naruto's hopping fit around the room trying to get out of his jog pants, nor the fox statue that tired to commit suicide by falling off the chest when the blond hit it with his elbow trying to get out of his t-shirt. He caught it in time but bare feet on timber still creates noise in a silent room. Naruto always slept in his boxers but now sharing his bed with someone he wondered should he attire accordingly. Looking at the sate of his room he quickly decided against it as he would probaly kill himself trying to be quiet in finding clothes.

He drew back the covers carefully pausing to take in the sight. Sasuke had opened the curtains slightly. The moon shone in illuminating the sleeping Uchiha. He looked so peaceful basked in light dressed in white. One arm resting above his head on the pillow, his other draped across his stomach. Naruto swallowed. He earlier feeling in his stomach of pity was replaced with the fuzzy feeling. Climbing into the bed on all fours he felt himself lean over the sleeping Uchiha. He placed a feather kiss on the sleeping boys forehead before settling beneath the sheets.

Another thing he would have to share, the fact that he was that way inclined. Looking over at Sasuke he sighed,

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you about the real me."

Listening to the patterering rain against the window Naruto drifted off to the land of nod.

Okay you will find out what the deal is with Nartuo in the next chapter I promise!!! I know I'm so mean Hope this wasn't too boring or too sappy but its setting it up for what hopefully will be quite the action/drama packed conclusion! Please R&R arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Brief Note: **

First and foremost I want to apologize to you all for not updating in nearly two weeks, reasons been a) College exams b) Just back from holidays and c) I had hit a writers block which I have found very very frustrating!!!

Secondly I want to thank you all for your reviews! I found them very insightful, helpful and encouraging and I appreciate them so much, many thanks. Now down to business!!

**Story so far:**

Uchiha Sasuke has been abused both physically and mentally by his brother Itachi. Uzumaki Naruto has a bubbly personality but is too hiding a dark burden. When the two boys are attacked after school by rival Sound students both are forced to help one another. Making matters worse both have to participate in a school play written and acted by themselves with the help of Haruno Sakura. When Naruto opens his home to the emotionally fragile Sasuke the question stands will Naruto be able to support Sasuke and himself or will he too have to open himself up to the Uchiha?

Thursday, the day the draft of the play was meant to be handed up. Sakura stood nervously in front of Kakashi. She had returned the day before from holidays to find what she had expected, the boys to fail her. Not only that, they had not even come into school yet. Kakashi lowered his book and raised his hand as Sakura opened her mouth to defend herself. Kakashi's bemused face threw her somewhat.

" Maa maa Sakura-chan its been quite awhile! There has been some commotion while you were away, as such Saturday morning is now the deadline. We also have an extra two weeks as I spoke to the Sound English teacher after their students decided to create a bit of ruckus" Kakashi answered her unasked questions.

"But!-"

"Neither Naruto nor Sasuke will be in today or tomorrow but I expect the three of you here on Saturday morning. Remember teamwork! Jaa ne!"

With that Kakashi walked back into the staff room reading his book with one hand stuffed in his pocket. Sakura was left standing there puzzled. Commotion? Naruto and Sasuke? Where was Ino when you needed her!?

Both boys had slept soundly through Naruto's alarm clock. Naruto only stirring to knock it off. He vaguely remembered answering the phone from Iruka-sensei telling them not to come into school. Sasuke began to stir beside him well aware that his stomach was a knot of nerves. He slowly opened his eyes to the dim light of Naruto's bedroom. He tensed when he realized Naruto beside him but forced himself to relax as it was clear the blond was still sleeping. Taking this quite time he tried to doze off again but it was useless, his mind had already begun to tick of well before he had risen through the layers of sleep. After twisting and turning Sasuke gave up and scooted down the length of the bed and slipped out the door to the chilly living room.

As the door clicked shut Naruto crack on eye opened and watched the space that was now void of Sasuke's presence.

'_I don't think I can tell him...'_

Naruto rolled over onto his back to stare at the cracked paint of his ceiling. He sighed a sigh of a person with the weight of the world upon their shoulders. Sasuke may have had a peaceful nights sleep but Naruto did not. Again his body was wreaked with pain through-out the dark hours of the night. It was becoming more and more frequent. The medication had already been changed to a higher dosage. He was exhausted. It just seemed like for every step forward he took he was been pushed back two. The gloomy wet winter weather was becoming a match for his increasingly fading hope and belief in himself. Everything he had faced in life he done so on his own and the fact that now he was helpless he just could not imagine having to rely upon another person never mind Sasuke.

"The worlds greatest actor" he whispered ever so softly to himself. This time Uzumaki Naruto could not even muster a hint of a smile. Last night Naruto had finally realized after putting it to the back of his mind for so long how sick he really was. He felt like the flame that was flickering in the wind for a long time had just been extinguished.

"At the worst possible time too"

Naruto rolled over. His clock read twenty past one in the afternoon. He knew he should get up to check on his roommate but within these four walls Naruto belonged to Naruto. Sasuke could wait awhile. Closing his eyes he blocked out the dull ache in his muscles and the outside world.

Naruto felt himself been shook awake.

"I'mm mmnot sleeeepin Kaka-sensei...mmmjust..."

"Naruto! Naruto wake up! Someone's at the door. Naruto!!"

"Sasuke?? What the-" Naruto sleeply sat up relieved he hadn't actual fallen asleep again in Kakashi's class. His room was in darkness only illuminated by the light from the living room. It took a couple of seconds for it to register why Sasuke was waking him up.

"Naruto the door"

"Wha? Just answer it." he yawned.

"It's Sakura!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment, reading his expression. Throwing off the covers he hopped out of bed as the impatient ringing of the doorbell rang through the apartment. Pain shot through his head and he clasped it and he sat back down on the bed.

"Naruto?" came the puzzled voice of Sasuke.

"Shit! Got up too fast, what time is it?"

"Nearly six."

"Nani!? Crap you should have woken me! What the hell does she want!?" growled Naruto as he grabbed his orange jog pants from his clothes pile and made for the door leaving Sasuke standing there speechless at Naruto's sudden change of attitude.

Sakura stood tightly against the door to keep from getting wet, ringing the bell for a fifth time. She was about to resort to banging on the door when it flew opened.

"N-Naruto...What took you so long!?"

"Sakura...Sakura-chan what is it?" he quickly changed his tone from aggressive to a more normal tone as her eyes opened in surprise.

"I-uh...are you okay? You don't look well. Ino told me what happened. I went over to Sasuke-kuns house but he's not there . I heard his brother was arrested. Is he okay? Do you know where he is? I heard he got beat up too...I hope he's okay?"

"How the hell should I know! That teme hardly ever speaks to me!"

"Naruto why are you always so stubborn!? You should give him a chance. You both are always fighting..."

Naruto's head was throbbing and he felt very unwell and Sakura was on one of her Sasuke fangirl rants. He started to rub his forehead to ease the pain but her constant natter wasn't helping.

"Sakura what do you want?"

"..and if you actually talked to him – I – I...the play Naruto, I came to sort out this stupid play that you haven't done! Kakashi-sensei has given us til Saturday to hand it in but- why weren't you in school today?"

"Because I'm not feeling the best Sakura-chan."

"...oh...well...umm..."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably on the doorstep. She did tend to get wrapped up in herself and Sasuke. Looking at the blond now she felt guilty for not noticing his paleness nor him rubbing his head.

"It'll be done Sakura-chan. Don't worry bout it okay? As for Sasuke I don't know where he is but I wouldn't worry bout him, he's fine, he's an Uchiha after all, right!?

His attempt to humor her made her feel worse. She wished him the best before taking her leave and walking home slowly stopping off at Ino's along the way.

Naruto shut the door leaning against its coolness. He was aware of footsteps stopping. Opening his eyes Sasuke stood there looking quite apprehensive. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and matching jog pants. Naruto never heard him changing. This is why sometimes Naruto like to live alone. He didn't have to deal with tense atmospheres or uncomfortable situations. He was aware Sasuke had never seen this side of him but right now he didn't care. He walked silently past the ever watchful Uchiha and closed his bedroom door.

The clock read three am. He had woken again in a cold sweat. A second night in a row. He turned to check Sasuke was asleep. Again an ideal image dress in white basked in the moonlight. Naruto felt a tinge of jealously but shook it away as quickly as it came. Sasuke deserved to have a peaceful slumber, he deserved a lot of things but like himself life had dealt them the raw end of the stick. He made his way to the kitchen without turning on a light. His arm snaked to the back of the cupboard where he had hidden his medication out of sight as not to arise any unwanted questions. Opening the various containers he took the alloted amount and downed them, slurping water from the tap. He splashed his face with water and leaned onto the edge of the sink admiring his toes waiting for the pain to subside. He felt the warm drop of blood hit his toes watching it drip as if it wasn't his own.

Pushing himself away from the sink he took the yellow towel from the table and put it to his nose. Looking up he nearly dropped the towel. In the bedroom doorway stood Sasuke. Naruto felt like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His head snapped over to where the medication boxes were still standing on the worktop and then back to Sasuke as Sasuke flicked the light switch on.

Sasuke looked at the wide-eyed blond. He had underestimated him. Naruto thought he would be so wrapped up in himself he wouldn't notice the little things. Thing was when you fear for your life its the little things you watch because you are so highly strung. That and the fact the blond had slept right through nearly a whole day without eating nor rarely going to the bathroom. Naruto stood beside the table with a red stained towel and evidence of blood on his bare chest and toes.

"Naruto what's wrong with you?"

"Meh it's nothing! Just a nosebleed."

"Why all the pills?" the raven haired boy asked carefully.

"They're...they're...my...vitamins..."

Unconvinced Sasuke moved closer and Naruto backed away around the small round kitchen table. Sasuke kept an eye on him as he picked up a box.

"These aren't vitamins. Your name is printed on them. They're prescription pills? Are you sick or something?" concern clear in his voice.

Naruto swallowed hard. His mouth was dry. He could feel his heart beating slowly but heavily in his chest. His muscles were becoming more relaxed. He couldn't deal with this now. If he didn't lie down soon he'd drop like a dead weight as the drugs took effect.

"Sasuke I can't." he replied weakly "I – you were never meant to see this."

"What, see what Naruto!? You're freaking me out! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"No no I can't" Naruto mumbled weakly as he made for the bedroom "I gotta lie down"

"Naruto! What's happening!?"

Sasuke followed Naruto as he stumbled in the the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. He could here the rising panic in Sasuke's voice but it was too late as he fell into a pain free slumber.

The morning winter sun filled the bedroom with a cold sort of sunlight. When Naruto awoke his head was buried deep in his soft pillow. Turning to the door his eyes met with Sasuke's who was sitting on the floor watching him. Sasuke's eyes were red from lack of sleep. He was still dressed in his pyjamas. Above his head the clock read five to eleven in the morning. Stirring from his sleepy daze he shifted into the middle of the bed and patted the empty space.

Sasuke stood up and slipped beneath the covers shivering at the sudden warmth. Both boys lay there in silence savouring each others company.

"I never meant to scare you like that." Naruto spoke eventually.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"In fairness you are in no condition to be concerned with anyone else."

"Still..."

"It wasn't the right time."

"I think now is."

"..."

"Naruto?"

"..."

"Not knowing is far worse, you of all people should understand that."

"..."

Sasuke looked over. Naruto was studying the ceiling, his face was one of conflict.

"...I have cancer."

Okay a slow moving chapter I know but the pace will pick up in the next one! A bit of a teaser to keep ye interested, nothing ever runs smoothly for these two! Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Brief Note: ** I am well aware that people reading this may have been or may be, whether personally or related to someone, suffering from cancer. I personally have never been around cancer, so I want to point out this is a fictional story. I have done some reading on cancer but I have no experience with it. I apologize if what I write is not accurate in any way. As such I will try to avoid technical facts and focus on the emotional aspect.

Naruto watched Sasuke whose brow was furrowed as he was in deep thought. Not knowing what to say Sasuke sat up rubbing his aching ribs. His head swimming with questions as he tried to process what Naruto had just told him. He swung his legs to the side of the bed. Behind him Naruto sat up.

"Sasuke?"

The raven haired boy stood up making for the door only pausing with his hand on the nob when Naruto called out to him again. He turned around to meet the blue eyes that was his comfort.

"I...I don't know what to say, I-I don't know what to do!? I mean I-I-" Sasuke spoke running his hand through his hair as if in disbelief.

"Sasuke! You're not meant to do or say anything."

Sasuke looked at him his eyes searching for something.

"How long? How long have you..."

"Recently, a couple of weeks."

"R-recently!? You had this before!?"

"Sasuke its alright. Don't get so..so strung up!"

"Holy shit..."

The door flung opened and Sasuke left the bedroom. Naruto flung back the covers following after him.

"Sasuke what the fuck!?" Naruto questioned slightly panicked at Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke twirled around his arms outstretched questioning the situation. Naruto scratched his head in frustration,

"You know this is exactly why I would tell no-one!"

"Naruto what do you expect!?" Sasuke's tone getting higher.

"Shit Sasuke don't be like this! You wanted to know so I told you!"

"You don't understand do you!?" came the strained voice of Sasuke.

"What!? What don't I understand!? Tell me!!"

"Shit Naruto when did you first get sick!?"

"What does it matter!"  
"Just tell me!!"

"I dunno! Around eleven, coming up to my twelfth birthday why!?"

Sasuke clearly emotional at this point shook his head in disbelief,

"Eleven...eleven...just a child..." tears began to trickle down Sasuke's cheeks.

"Sasuke please!?"

"All this time all I wanted to do is die! All I wanted was Itachi to finished the job! I dreamt countless situations in which he killed me, where I killed myself! And you come out with this!!? You...you fighting to stay alive..to...to live another day! You were a child!! Alone like me but you kept fighting! Where does that leave me!!!? Where Naruto!?? WHERE!!?" Sasuke ended up shouting trying to control his emotions.

"It's different Sasuke! Our situations are different!! You can't compare your suffering to mine!!"

"NO! That's where your wrong. Were the same, the same! We are alone. Always were. The difference now been I'm the chicken-shit. I thought, maybe, just this once I wasn't alone but...I am...I thought you..." Sasuke trailed off.

"Sasuke I'm not dead!!! And I sure as hell do plan on dieing either so stop with that crap!!! I may have cancer but that doesn't mean I'm dieing!!! Yes I'm sick but I'll get better, I did before, I'll do so again! Your not alone! You have me!"

"Maybe but what about you? You're not letting me in are you so what's the point? I've no right to seek comfort or safety from you if I can't return it?"

"It's not about me!"

"No it wasn't about you a week ago but now it is. Its not longer just me Naruto, its the two of us but your not willing to allow yourself that are you!? You won't allow yourself to depend on anyone. That why this won't work, whatever this is!?"

Naruto stood, mouth open by Sasuke's words. Sasuke backed away turning and walking into the bathroom and locking the door. Naruto stood still for a moment. He traced Sasuke's footsteps.

"Sasuke open the door!"

"..."

"Sasuke open the goddamn door!!!" Naruto started to pound on the door. Giving up eventually he put his back to it and slid to the floor drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees. On the other side of the door Sasuke was in the same position.

"I don't want to lose you Sasuke"

"I don't want to lose you Naruto"

Both boys speaking softly to themselves.

From the bedroom Naruto could hear the phone ringing. The clock in the kitchen read after five. Nearly six hours had past and neither boy had moved. Naruto had wrapped the blue blanket that Sasuke had used the first night to keep warm as he was still in his boxers.

His legs were pins and needles as he entered the bedroom.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Maa Naruto-kun how are you feeling?" Kakashi's soft tone asked.

"Fine, what's up?"

"And hows Sasuke-kun?"

"He's...okay."

"Uh-huh could I speak with him?"

"Ummmm hold on a sec."

Naruto went back to the bathroom door knocking softly.

"Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei wants to talk with you."

After a couple of seconds Naruto heard the lock been undone and the door opened slowly. Sasuke face showed evidence that he had been cry though Naruto didn't stare. He handed Sasuke the phone and tightened the blanket around him. Sasuke went over to the couch and sat down. Cold and hungry Naruto put the kettle on and pulled out two dinners he had made before from the freezer. Popping both of them into the microwave to defrost he went to change into something warmer flicking the heat on as he headed to the bedroom.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Aah Sasuke-kun how are you keeping?"

"Fine, what do you want to speak to me for?"

"Maa maa always to the point! Well...I'm ringing about Itachi." Kakashi's voice becoming more serious.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

"W-what about him? Is he getting out?"

"At the moment no but the police rang me asking if Itachi had any friends or business partners that could post bail?"

"Is he been bailed out!?"

"No, we are trying to determine if it is a possibility."

"Why did they ring you?"

"I took it upon myself to stand for you because your under eighteen. I thought you'd be more comfortable with me rather than a stranger but if your not happy with-"

"No! No, I'm fine with that...you. Thank you."

"Sasuke does Itachi have any acquaintances?"

"...none that I really know about. The only two I have seen were Deidara and Kisama."

"I see..."

"What?"

"...Deidara is a blond, long hair, kinda looks like a girl?"

"Yeah and Kisama has navy coloured hair and-"

"Looks like a fish?"

"Y-yeah, how come you know?"

"To be honest with you Sasuke-kun they were spotted on the outskirts of the village. They're not from around here are they?" Kakashi asked.

"No, they're from beyond the sand village, six days journey from here."

"I see..."

"Kakashi-sensei!?" Sasuke was becoming worried at this point.

"Sasuke try not to worry. I'll keep you informed. His bail is very high, I doubt they could afford it. I'll see you both tomorrow, just try and not linger on it ok?"

"Y-yeah I'll try."

"Good and Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything will be just fine."

The click on the other end confirmed Kakashi was gone though Sasuke kept the phone to his ear. Slowly lowering it he looked up to see Naruto standing at the doorway.

"Kakashi's right Sasuke."

"Naruto?"

"...dinners ready. Lets eat."

The night past without much conversation. Naruto struggled through the homework Hinata had brought by while Sasuke kept writing. Naruto didn't question him even though Sasuke had already finished the homework.

Later that night Naruto lay awake running the conversation through his head over and over trying to understand. Beside him Sasuke was caught up in an unpleasant dream. Sasuke awoke suddenly gasping for breath feeling he was been strangled by Itachi. Naruto place a hand softly on his shoulder as comfort. Sasuke looked at him with fearful eyes brimming with tears before shrugging off his touch and turning away to the window.

"Sasuke?" he asked gently.

"Naruto stop trying to comfort me." Sasuke mumbled back.

Naruto watched for a long time not speak knowing it would only make matters worse at this point but when Sasuke began to tremble he could no longer bare to let him suffer.

Naruto pulled Sasuke back so he was facing him. Annoyed Sasuke tried to move away but Naruto wrapped his arms around him drawing him to his chest. At first Sasuke tried to struggle but gave into Naruto's embrace. Both feel asleep and awoke the next morning in the same position.

Sasuke emerged from the bedroom in his school uniform to find Naruto copying his chemistry homework.

"Baka! What are you doing!?"

"Exactly what it looks like."

"No way give it back!"

"I will, when I'm finished! Sheesh Sasuke it's Orochimaru-sensei we're talking about here! One not dare walk into his lab without ones homework done!"

"Well you should have done it last night!"

"Details details!"

Annoyed by Naruto's change back into laid back sudent Sasuke whipped his notebook from the table. Naruto stood up straight infuriated by the fact Sasuke had taken it. He stormed after Sasuke to the living room. A scuffle ensued with Naruto claiming ownership of the notebook. Sasuke cornered him against the wall. Naruto been just a half inch taller because he was the only one wearing shoes, held it high above his head smirking as Sasuke tried to snatch it. Sasuke growled in frustration but kept trying. Naruto was looking up at the notebook when Sasuke became aware at how close they were. He could feel Naruto's warm breath on his face. Naruto conscious that Sasuke had stopped struggling for the notebook and was now staring at him. He lowered his eyes to meet with Sasuke's, well aware of his hot breath on his neck.

Slowly Naruto could see Sasuke's face moving closer, the eyes lock with one another. Naruto could feel Sasuke lips ever so softly touch his. Sasuke slowly entered his tongue into Naruto warm moist mouth. He heard the notebook drop and hit the floor as Naruto sealed their kiss. Tongues darted and joined, exploring the expanse of each other in a slow but passionate kiss. Naruto felt Sasuke arms wrap around him as he ran his fingers through the silky smooth raven hair. What started as an unsure kiss turn into a synchronized dancing of tongues.

Out of breath both broke off their embrace of the tongues. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders as Sasuke tightened his embrace.

"Sasuke...if your not ready don't...don't force yourself for me."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, I promised you I'd always be here for you."

"I'm making the same promise to you."

"Sasuke."

"I know. This, to me, feels normal. Hopefully, in time, so will everything else."

Okay minna now things get interesting yes!? Please R&R! Next chapter tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Both boys were so wrapped up in what had happened before they had left the apartment that it only dawned on Naruto about the play when he saw an anxious Sakura waiting in front of the classroom. Both boys thought it best that they try and carry on like normal at school. Sasuke had already gone off with Neji and Naruto had met up with Shikamaru.

"S-Sakura-chan! Ohio!"

"Ohio, well is it done!?"

"Uh...well you see...uuhhhh." Naruto shifted his weight uncomfortably as Sakura's eyes bore into him, her face increasingly becoming more and more frightening. She grabbed the front of his uniform jacket drawing herself close to Naruto's face.

"Naruto tell me you got it done!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"I-he-Sasuke-aaahhh"

"It right here Sakura."

Both turned their heads to look at Sasuke who looked bored beside Neji who was eyeing Sakura up. Sakura immediately let the fretful Naruto go giving Sasuke her biggest, sweetest smile.

"Sasuke-kun of course you got it done! How are you feeling?"

"Whatever, you want to give it to Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh no no you go right ahead Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto stood dumbfounded as Sasuke threw him a small smile as he walked past into the classroom followed by Neji and Sakura. A soft wallop on the back of the head from Kakashi's book snapped him back into reality.

"Someone seems to be a good influence on you Naruto-kun hmmm!? Early for once, good thing too, you were beginning to make me look bad for tardiness!"

Kakashi had read through the play and approved it though he had a talk with Sasuke over the content. Sasuke had written the play the day Naruto was ill in bed. He had written it with the three of them basically playing themselves but as ninjas of Konoha. He wrote how each of them and their choices had an effect on each other. The tone was dark and angsty but Kakashi was impressed with the development of the characters though the ending he wasn't sure on. Naruto and Sakura after reading it approved of it so Kakashi let it be. The sentence 'Welcome home all' was to represent the fact that one who tries to ignore their emotions eventually become overwhelmed by them.

The three of them practised at school and in Naruto's apartment with Sakura developing the dialogue for the next two weeks. The girls of the English class took it upon themselves to create the costumes as they got to pawn all over Sasuke and Naruto. Unfortunatley for Sasuke the girls were trying to keep his costumes as skimpy as possible though he shot any bare chest ideas down immediately. The boys were left with prop construction which suited them fine. Many of the class would get to act little parts as different ninja teams. Naruto had even talked Kakashi, Gai, Iruka and even Orochimaru sensei to do cameo parts much to the schools amusement as they were too at the mercy of the girls costume designing.

The play was set for a Saturday night at the town hall where the educational exhibit had been held for the sound some three weeks previous. The Sound students were show casing their play first. Their play was a comedy but the Konoha students picked up on the subtle piss take hints that the Sound were making about Konoha students. Half an hour later it was Konoha's turn.

Backstage was a frenzy. Neji, Lee and the others were rushing to get the stage set up while Ino was fussing over her purple outfit. Sasuke sat in the corner dressing and a blue tubed t-shirt, white shorts, and bandages on his legs. His fingers were knitted together up at his mouth and his elbows resting on his knees. Naruto was admiring himself in a mirror near him tightening a blue forehead protector on his head. His orange tracksuit standing out among the more subtle colours of the extras. Sakura was with Ino fussing over her red Asian style dress wonder if the shorts made her legs look big.

Naruto watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye. At school they acted 'normal' in front of their friends though the name calling and death glares had somewhat been toned down. At home they had finally reached the point of acceptance ever since their first kiss. Slowly they had moved in from the edges of the bed to meet at the centre, wrapped in each others arms. Smiles, granted small, began to appear, the odd joke been passed, coldness turning to warmth. Naruto was not fooled and he expected Sasuke was the same. It was hard for Naruto to show is vulnerable side especially when all he could see was fear and worry in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was still tormented, often suffering from hellish nightmares. He had been referred to Kurenai the school's counselor by Tsunade. Still progress was painfully slow, it was going to take more than hugs and kisses for them to overcome this cement road block.

At eight o'clock the curtain went up. Hinata was the narrator setting up the background of the three main characters, Naruto the lonely orphan hated by the village, the Jinchuuriki with the Kyuubi sealed within him. Sasuke the survivor of a terrible tragedy where his entire family was murdered by his elder brother Itachi. And Sakura a girl with a lack of confidence in herself and her abilities as a ninja who was head over heels for Sasuke.

Cheers erupted from the crowed as Kakashi took to the stage as their jounin. The first half of the play went down well as the story told of them becoming Genins and taking their chunnin exams. The story began to take a darker turn as Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry became more serious. The crowed oohed and awwed as the angst began to develop. The boys cheered at the fight scenes while the girls gasped at the drama unfolding. An intermission was placed just as Sasuke's character whom Sakura could not convince to stay left Konoha for Orochimaru. They had avoided saying the Sound village but made subtly hints to it.

Backstage everyone changed into their new costumes the atmosphere highly charged with self-achievement and anticipation for the grand finale. Outside there was a buzz of excitement at how the story was going to end. The Konoha teachers were rightly proud of their students and even the Sound students were interested.

The second half began strong as Naruto and Sakura now a medical ninja chased after Sasuke and Akatsuki. The crowd became totally absorbed as Akatsuki got Naruto and began to extract his Kyuubi. Sasuke was forced with the dilemma seek revenge by killing his brother or save his best friend. Sakura and the other chunnins and jounins were fighting the remaining Akatsuki. Bent on revenge Sasuke left Naruto and battled his brother, played by Neji (as he was the only one with long hair). When Sasuke finally defeated his brother after an emotional battle the crowd cheered. Sasuke went back to save Naruto but as he enter the 'cave' Sakura's voice screamed out in horror calling Naruto's name. Everyone fell silent as her voice echoed throughout the hall.

Sasuke entered back on stage as Sakura was cradling the fallen Naruto in her arms. Kakashi and team Gai (Neji changed back) battled the last of Akatsuki. Sasuke knew he should continue acting but they way Sakura had screamed out Naruto's name, her fear had sounded so real. He tried hard to remind himself it was just part of the storyline and there was a couple of hundred pairs of eyes watching him. He walked slowly over to the 'dying' Naruto kneeling down beside him.

"Sasuke how can a person who can't even save his best friend become Hokage? I asked you that once before but you never answered me." came the labored speech of the 'dying' Naruto.

"Naruto no baka! I never asked you to save me!"

"I realize now Sasuke...that I could never save you...exactly because of that...you didn't want to be saved."

"N-Naruto stop talking! I'll do my best but save your strength!" came the tearful voice of Sakura.

"You and I both know Sakura-chan its hopeless" Naruo smiled weakly at her.

"You can't give up!! You want to become Hokage Naruto!" she cried.

"Sakura-san...aishiteru..."

In the crowd the girls gasped and some were becoming emotional. The boys shifted uncomfortable in their seats. Tsunade and the other teachers sat there interested at the effect the play was having. On stage Sasuke watched as Naruto 'died' and Sakura's grief stricken cry echoed through the hall. The lights faded and when they lit up again Kakashi, Iruka and the rest of the English class had assembled on staged as a funeral with Naruto's picture on an alter, Sasuke was missing, each placing a white lily. The lights faded and lit again and Sasuke stood alone in front of Naruto's 'grave'. He broken down crying as he placed his white lily in front of it.

"Naruto I shall tell you the things I could never tell you before, my friend, my brother..."

The lights faded again and the curtain fell.

The crowd remain silent for a couple of seconds before the applause ripped through the quite hall. Some girls were trying to hide the fact that they were crying. The cast assembled on stage one final time bowing to their audience. The Kakashi and the other teachers got a huge applause. When Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stepped up they got a standing applause from the Konoha students.

The school held a party afterwards for the students and teachers involved in the play but by midnight Naruto was wreaked and said he was heading home. Sasuke left with him as the others remained partying away. The preparations for the play had provided a distraction for both boys, it however had taken its toll on the weaken Naruto. He had an appointment with Tsunade the coming Monday to talk about further options.

Sasuke had asked for an explanation about Naruto's illness so he could understand why what was happening to him. Naruto had explained that he didn't have terminal cancer. They had found a lump near the base of his spine that did prove to be malignant. Studies had show that the lump was growing very slowly. Tsunade had put him on tablets that would break down the cancerous cells. She only want to resort to harsher treatment such as Chemo if the tablets didn't work. The treatment was working but it was slow so they upped the strength of dosage. However Naruto had begun to suffer from sever headaches and nosebleeds. Fearing the worst they done a scan and found a small tumor just at the front of the brain. The tumor was not cancerous and Tsunade believed it was a side effect of the tablets. Not wanting to risk it Tsunade recently took him off some tablets. They were currently exploring surgery to remove the lump on his spine.

A mixture of been overworked, worry and the remainder of the medication had left Naruto physically and mentally drained. Lately he was just content to lay around. Sasuke had noticed the change in him, he had become far more quite in the past few days. Sasuke was more content knowing what was happening with Naruto, he felt more in control now that he wasn't in the dark. Still Sasuke felt guilty at the best of times when he felt he was wallowing in his own self pity rather than supporting Naruto, while Naruto was still continuing to be a shoulder to lean on.

Sunday morning Sasuke awoke suddenly feeling very uneasy. Naruto was fast asleep beside him, his face nuzzled in his side and his arm draped across him. Unable to shake the feeling Sasuke carefully lifted Naruto's arm and scooted out of the bed. Dressed Sasuke slipped out of the apartment to get the papers and some milk and bread, pulling his collar up against the wind and rain. Konoha was still asleep been a day of rest. The only people Sasuke met in the shop was Hinata and her little sister Hanabi. He nodded to them in acknowledgment and headed back.

Sakura called after lunch. She had long put two and two together and knew both boys were living together. She brought homemade blueberry muffins that her mother made with her. The three spent the afternoon drinking tea and eating the muffins. Sakura reminiscing on the previous night and filling them in on what happened at the party after they had left. Out of courtesy Naruto offered to make dinner for her but she politely refused soon after taking her leave.

Sasuke insulted Naruto by then offering to make the dinner and saying he should go for a nap instead. An argument started between the two as each stood by their point, Naruto saying he was fine, Sasuke saying he wasn't. Annoyed by Sasuke's stubbornness and ability to come up with good comebacks Naruto picked up the last blueberry muffin and threw it at Sasuke, hitting him on the side of the head before storming off and slamming the bedroom door.

Like always Sasuke was right and Naruto slept through dinner and well into the night. He awoke in a feverish sweat. It was just a few minutes to midnight, Sasuke was fast asleep. The room was hot and stuffy and from the kitchen he could hear the phone ringing. Naruto moved onto his back breathing slowly trying to calm his racing mind and heart. He had a horrible feeling that he just wasn't right. Ever since he had stopped the tablets days ago he had just not been feeling right at all. The phone stopped ringing. The sense of dread did not. Turning over to Sasuke he gently shook him, calling him. Sasuke stirred but did not wake, instead he curled tighter mumbling before letting out a soft snore. The phone started to ring again. Naruto felt himself beginning to panic. He shook Sasuke harder calling out more urgently.

Sasuke woke to Naruto shaking him. Looking at his sweaty pale face he knew something was wrong.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked sitting up quickly feeling Naruto's forehead. "You're freezing cold!"

"Something's wrong...I don't know what...Sasuke!"

"Okay...okay...I'll call someone...Iruka-sensei!?"

"No" Naruto shook his head from side to side on the pillow "...Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke crawled out of the bed quickly unaware the phone had yet again stopped ringing. He turned on the bed side lamp and headed out across the pitch black living room with fear swimming in his stomach. He grabbed the phone out of the cradle dialing Tsunade's number as he walked back to the bedroom. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed leaning in, one arm on the far side of Naruto propped up.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke desu."

"Sasuke!? Is everything alright?"

"Naruto asked me to call you..."

"...he did?...I be over as soon as I can Sasuke."

"Arigatou."

Naruto had begun to get sleepy and began to drift off. Sasuke wiped the blond bangs away from Naruto's face. Outside he could hear the wind and rain lashing hard against the window. Despite the warmth of the room he shivered. The phone began to ring again.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Ah Sasuke-kun!"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Maa maa you two are hard people to get! Hows things?"

"Naruto's not well, Tsunade-sama's on her way-"

"Hmmm we heard saa we are on our way, we'll be there soon okay!? Jaa ne!"

Sasuke heard the click of the line and hung up slightly puzzled. After a few minutes Sasuke became aware of noise from outside. Naruto had fallen back asleep. Turning on the lights in the living room he headed for the door as a soft knock came. Through the window he could see the silhouette of two people. He unlocked the lock and opened the door,

"Kakashi, Iruka you were-...I-Itachi!!?"

Saa minna next chapter I feel will be the last one (two max), quite an interesting end I have planned, will update soon, please R&R arigatou!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke reeled back by the sudden connection with his chest. Behind Itachi stood Deidara and Kisama who had emerged from the shadows. Itachi stood into the apartment looking from side to side noting his surroundings before coming to rest on Sasuke who was holding his chest where he had hit him. Itachi was dressed in a heavy long black winter coat and a wide woven straw hat, darkening his face. He was dry despite the heavy rain outside.

Sasuke stood fearful a few feet away from his elder brother. Itachi smirked admiring his work. Sasuke followed his gaze down to his chest. He slowly lifted his hands off his white t-shirt, his eyes widening as he done so. The white cotton material had already begun to soak up the blood from the wound that Itachi inflicted when he had stabbed him. Sasuke eyes flick up to watch Itachi present the knife he had hidden by his long wide sleeves, sure enough its metal blade glistening from the artificial light was tainted with blood.

Itachi removed his hat and his jacket placing them on the back of a chair in the kitchen area. Sasuke not daring to move nor trusting himself to speak only moved his head to watch his brothers movements. The front door was still open with Deidara and Kisama waiting there, Deidara watching them, Kisama on the look out for unwanted guests.

Shock was turning to fear and the realization that he had been stabbed had also dawned. The pain had surfaced in his chest. Sasuke felt warm blood trickle down his chest and stomach. Sasuke took a step back when Itachi advanced towards him but his legs locked knowing he was in a helpless situation, three against one. If he ran the others would stop him and Sasuke hadn't forgotten the fact the Naruto was still in the bedroom but self survival instincts had kicked in. Right now Naruto wasn't a factor.

Sasuke arms were tensed, slightly away from his sides, on leg behind him and he braced himself for Itachi to hit him. Scrunching his eyes close he waited to the blow to connect. It never did. Instead Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke's eyes snapped open in surprise. Itachi took a deep breath and finally spoke,

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...ha...I never knew you actually had it in you but you had...I under estimated you.." Itachi's tone became more dangerous as he spoke "...but I'm proud of you...I'll do to you what you done to me..."

Sasuke's arms got a life of their own as the wrapped themselves around his elder brother, clinging to him as the metal blade passed between his shoulder blades and again into his lower back. Unseen Itachi smiled, content. Sasuke's legs went to jelly but Itachi held his weight and they remained in this embrace for some time.

Deidara growing impatient entered into the apartment mimicking Itachi's movements. Irritated by the intrusion Itachi loosened his grip allowing Sasuke to slump to his knees, sitting back on his heels. Itachi used his index finger to lift Sasuke's face up by the chin so he could see his tear stained eyes. His finger traced his chin, up his cheek, running his fingers through Sasuke silky soft raven hair finally grasping it at the back and yanking his head back. Sasuke remain silent, his voice lost.

"Hurry up already Itachi yeah?" Deidara asked bored as he flicked through a manga that was on the kitchen table along with scattered school books and pens.

"Shut the fuck up or I will shut you up. I've been waiting for this and I'm going to enjoy it but if you think otherwise..." Itachi left the threat hanging, Deidara putting his hands in defense.

"If incest floats your boat, float away, don't mind us!"

Itachi glared at him before returning his attention to his little brother.

Itachi hunched down to Sasuke level, softly placing his palm on Sasuke weeping wound. Sasuke watched his movement returning to look at his face. Itachi gently pushed forward. Sasuke fell back onto the floor, knees drawn up so the soles of his feet were still flat on the carpet. Itachi place his hand on Sasuke knees opening his legs so he could lean through them. Itachi spread out Sasuke's arms so they were outstretched on the floor. He ran his cold damp hands underneath Sasuke white t-shirt, up his chest rubbing his nipples with his thumbs before slowly drawing down his stomach to the band of his white three-quarter length trousers.

"Mmmmm so pure and innocent looking dressed in white Sasuke-kun. It's going to be like fucking a seven year old all over again. Who would believe you were such a wanton whore who spread his legs so willingly dressed like that hmmm?" Itachi's voice dripping with sexual desire. "Your pre-pubescent dick unable to get hard even though you enjoyed been fuck!? How you used to moan huh!? How you still moan...how your dick gets hard now at the thought of me fucking you! I've trained you well my bitch!" Sasuke's body had already gone numb in the knowledge of what was going to happen, he was already trying to shut his mind off. Using one hand to stimulate himself Itachi used his other to rub Sasuke's groin.

'_Let him take his time and have his way, Kakashi is on his way, its my...our only chance'_

"Tell me Sasuke-kun where's the boyfriend?" Itachi grunted out, his face flushed, grinned as he saw the fear flash in Sasuke's eyes.

"Oh you thought I forgot?" Itachi smirked as he pulled down Sasuke's trousers to his knees.

"Question is Sasuke-kun, is it you I take? Or is it the pretty blond?

Sasuke could feel Itachi's hardened member pressing at his unprepared hole. This was the way it was going down. Sasuke shook his head from side to side in protest.

"A virgin is he...?"

"...a super tight hole that has never been fucked...?"

"...you're like a well oiled machine to him..."

Sasuke felt the pressure ease away from his quivering hole. Itachi had a knowing smile, lowering Sasuke's legs.

"Nooo fuck me!!" Sasuke shouted in fear for Naruto.

Without warning Itachi threw Sasuke's legs up pressing them hard into his chest and impaled his large throbbing penis in one swift move into Sasuke's unprepared, unlubbed ass.

Sasuke let out a raw scream driving his head back hard into the floor in a hope to knock himself out.

"That's right Sasuke, you're my whore!!! Itachi's voice quivered in anticipation.

Itachi started with slow even thrusts building up into a rhythm, drawing out to the head and thrusting in right up to the hilt. Maximizing his pleasure Itachi drew out completely then driving in with as much force as possible. Blood from Sasuke's teared rectum, mixed with pre-cum began to act as lubricant easing Sasuke's agony ever so slightly.

Sasuke blinded by the pain of his ass and his compressed chest struggled for breath. He could feel his windpipe fill with blood causing him to choke and splutter. Itachi's hot load exploded inside him, Itachi riding out the last of the orgasm before withdrawing. He let Sasuke's legs go who could feel Itachi's cum oozing out of him. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrists drawing his arms above his head so he was lying above Sasuke face to face.

"A wanton whore that gets a hard on that's all you ever were Sasuke-kun. But like whores you get bored of them. I made a mistake. I should have gotten rid of you sooner but...well you're just so darn fuckable! But you opened my eyes so do me a favor and fucking die not like those goddamn assholes!"

Sasuke blinked back the tears feeling the cold blade drag across his wrists and down his arms as Itachi bit and sucked at his neck. The loss of blood was already taking it toll as he felt faint, his body a dead weight,, darkness already creeping up on him. Itachi stood up bemused and flicked Sasuke's hard on, his member beginning to turn purple at the need for release.

"Be a good boy now Sasuke and do what I want you do to while I go fuck me a virgin boy."

Sasuke tried to struggle but his arms flopped out to the side, his vision blurred and then blacked out.

From the bedroom Naruto had heard Sasuke's screaming. Naruto clung tighter to the bed covers hearing voices he couldn't recognize from the living room. Thinking he had heard someone say Itachi's name, Naruto's suspicions were confirmed as only Itachi could induce that much fear into Sasuke's voice. Naruto was afraid for himself but also for Sasuke. Tsunade was on her way but right now he was helpless to help himself nevermind Sasuke. Naruto reached down to pick up the phone Sasuke had left behind. He rang Tsuande first follow by Iruka but neither picked up. With his hands already trembling his fingers fumbled on the keypad as the sound of approaching footsteps grew louder. With his free hand he clumsily opened the drawer of the bedside locker, his hand fishing for his only line of defense.

"Officer Nara, how may I direct your call?" came the gruff voice on the other end of the line.

'_Shikamaru's dad!'_

Naruto blurted out who he was and what was happening. He didn't give his address because Itachi was already crossing the room and smacked the phone out of his hand. Naruto slipped his other hand underneath the covers popping the lid off his only weapon. Naruto was surprised by Itachi strength as pain exploded in his head when Itachi's fist connected with him but Naruto still managed to drive the needle into his thigh, injecting Itachi with a powerful sedative. Despite this Naruto did not escaped been raped.

Kakashi and Iruka raced up the concrete stairs to the third floor. They could see three individuals descending the fire escape, one lagging behind. The two men however were more concerned about the boys and rushed to Naruto's apartment. Sirens in the distance ripped through the cold night air.

"Holy mother of God" Iruka whispered as both men stepped into the apartment.

Iruka held onto the door frame as Kakashi slow edged closer to the scene of the living room. Sasuke lying in a pool of his own blood in stained white pyjamas, arms outstretched and his trousers below his knees.

"Iruka check on Naruto!"

Iruka slipped by as Kakashi knelt down beside Sasuke, whose eyes were still open, his face that of anguish. Kakashi slipped his hand behind Sasuke's head gently lifting it but froze as his head rolled limply to the side and blood trickled out from his mouth. Carefully putting Sasuke's head back on the carpet Kakashi checked for a pulse, finding a very weak one. Kakashi's hands were trembling, already covered in blood. He rolled Sasuke ever so carefully onto his side to clear his air way. For the boys sake Kakashi pulled up Sasuke's trousers and set about trying to stop the bleeding. He was aware Sasuke's body was trembling and had to fight the lump in his throat. Kakashi unclench Sasuke fist finding within it a few strands of long raven hair and long blond hair.

"They're just children, children...!"

Iruka edged slowly into Naruto's bedroom, fearful of what awaited him. Naruto lay in a tangled mess at the base of the bed. He was stark naked with angry bloody nail marks down his back. Even now Iruka could see the formation of bruises on Naruto's hips and thighs. Naruto was shivering though he was unconscious. His pale clammy complexion worried Iruka was well as the fact there was blood and semen still oozing out of Naruto's ass. Iruka grabbed the covers off of the bed wrapping Naruto up in them and checking his irregular pulse holding him close to him.

Neither boy aware of the commotion that surrounded them as both Tsunade and the police arrived, Kakashi and Iruka giving their statements.

**A few days later**

Naruto awoke up in a groggy morphine drugged haze. The last few days were just one big blur for him. He was aware of Iruka and Kakashi's presence coming and going. He also knew he had surgery to removed the lump and Tsunade talking but everything was a jumbled mess. Beside him he could make out Iruka's sleeping form, troubled he slipped back into a restless slumber.

Naruto awoke a few hours later far more clear headed and alert. A nurse came in to check his stats and vitals. He asked her for Iruka, she smiled and said she would do her best. After a while Kakashi appeared, to Naruto he looked tired but otherwise his usual self. They made idle chit chat before Naruto dropped the question that had been plaguing him since he had become aware of the situation. Sasuke. He still knew nothing of what had happened to Sasuke that night. Kakashi leaned forward with a sad smile and told him not to worry and go back to sleep. Kakashi pulled the covers up a little more before resting his hand on Naruto's head for a moment and then leaving. It was the not knowing that was the worst.

He was aware of his surrounds as he began to stir. He was positive he could hear Sakura's voice amid the odd sounds of bleeping and dripping. He cracked one eye open and then the other.

"Sasuke!? He's awake, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura's voice faded as she left the room.

It took him a while to register why he was here. Tsunade and Kakashi entered. She was checking him over, asking questions but he just didn't have the energy to answer. His throat was still raw from when they pulled the tube out. He could feel Kakashi's hand encase his own on the other side his other hand gently stroking his hair. Sasuke squeezed it, comforted by his presence and drifted off.

When Sasuke had finally regained consciousness Iruka, relieved, informed the worried Naruto that everything was fine. It was touch and go with Sasuke because of the injuries and blood loss and both men agreed it would be best for Naruto if he didn't know till they could give him a definite answer.

When Sasuke was strong enough Kakashi told him that Itachi had eventually been caught after a man hunt had been issued. The hair that Sasuke had held onto and DNA swabs of the semen would be used as evidence against Itachi. Deidara was also up for rape charges as he too had his way with Sasuke. Kisama was been charged on aiding them. All of the cases were pending trial.

It was over a week before either boy got to see each other as both were bed bound. Naruto had begun chemo to eliminate any cancerous cells. For him it was extremely tough, been sick, the constant feeling of the need to be sick, the metallic taste and the sleepless nights. But he got through the first round of treatment. He would have been happier if Sasuke hadn't seen him in such a state but at his lowest points he was just glad for Sasuke's comfort. Naruto had remained behind in the hospital for the treatment, while Sasuke stayed with Kakashi.

Kakashi felt responsible for them. Having known what was happening he felt he should have done a hell of a lot more for them than he had. Offering them a place to stay while Naruto's apartment was been examined was the least he could do. He felt so guilt ridden. He couldn't imagine going through what they were at that age. Sasuke often opened his door after going to bed just to check Kakashi was still there. Kakashi had become for them, their safety net. When they felt they could no longer go on, that everything was hopeless he was there to pick them up. When one couldn't support the other Kakashi would. He became an important factor along with the support group of councelors that helped them through their darkest hours.

Both boys lived with Kakashi up until the trial which took place after Christmas. Snow had replaced the rain. Sasuke stood in front of the mirror in his black suit and tie. This outcome was going to be the most important in his life. Christmas had been difficult though he tried hard for Naruto's sake. He knocked softly on their door before walking in. Naruto stood amid the mess of their temporary bedroom struggling with his tie. Sasuke smile softly and turned the grumbling blond to face him. He lifted the collar and began to tie the knot of the black tie.

Naruto studied Sasuke's expression of concentration. The raven haired boy was paler than usual and very quite. Both were trying to deal with their personal problems but also trying to be a support for each other. Finally after years and months of living in darkness there was finally light at the end of the tunnel though right now it seemed very faint.

The court was closed to the public as they were underage. The trial lasted for five long days with Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade all giving evidence. Sasuke had to endure the re-telling of his plight to a room full of strangers.He had to watch the reactions of Naruto as he heard of stories never told, he had bear the ever watchful eyes of his brother. Evidence, the photo's of himself Tsunade took the day he collapsed in school, the photo's of the night Itachi came back to exact his revenge and of the hospital. Some both Sasuke and Naruto had never seen. Naruto suppressed a gasp seeing Sasuke lying in a pool of his own blood in his apartment and of Sasuke on life support. As did Sasuke seeing what damage Itachi had inflicted upon Naruto, the fact he had taking the blond's virginity by such brutal force.

On the fifth day of trial, sentence was passed. Kisama got three years for aiding, Deidara five years for rape and assault and Itachi got thirty years with the option of parole in ten for numerous counts of violence most notable attempted murder, sexual assault, sexual assault resulting in rape and assault in the second degree. Sasuke was not happy.

"An option for parole in as little as ten years!"

Kakashi promised they would challenge the verdict.

As Itachi was been led away he asked to have a last word with Sasuke. Sasuke remained behind his desk as Itachi held out a shackled hand. Sasuke reached out to take it but hesitated before finally grasping his brothers hand. Itachi pulled him close whispering in Sasuke'sear,

"I left you the blue print should you feel to continue what I started..."Itachi referring to the still fresh wounds of Sasuke's wrist, thumbing the bandages underneath his shirt cuff.

Sasuke tried to pull away but Itachi held fast. Sasuke frowned as tears began to form in his brothers eyes.

'_He wouldn't dare ask for forgiveness!?Would he!?'_

"Sasuke kun..." Itachi sadly whispered "If I, if I could go back I-Iwouldn't have done it...I would have stabbed you in the fucking heart instead!" his voice turning malicious as he spoke. Sasuke pulled away as Itachi chuckled to himself, the officers hauling him away,

"Ten years brother ten years hahahaha!!! You and blondie won't know what'll hit ye! Mark my words Sasuke, as an Uchiha I will exact my revenge!"

"Nee-san, in ten years time you won't be a match for us because in ten years time I will be like father, I will be the law and Naruto along side me!"

Behind him Naruto stood proud, both had finally found a purpose in life, one together...

**Five months later**

"Right listen to this, I will do all the cleaning, washing, cooking and shopping for the whole summer!?"

"Naruto for the last time I am not helping you cheat on this test."

"Okay I'll do all that plus your cleaning, washing, cooking and shopping!?"

"Naruto-"

"I'll give up ramen as well!?"

"Naruto-"

"I will actually ask the oh-so-scary-never-ask-me-for-anything landlord to fix the leak in the ceiling!?"

"Naruto-"

"I-I'll get...I'll get Ino off your back!?"

"...plus all the rest?"

"Yes!!"

"Fine but I swear if you get caught-"

"Oh thank fuck! Please Sasuke I'm the master of cheating!"

"Yeah right I give you twenty minutes."

**Eighteen and a half minutes later...**

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!"

"I wasn't doing nothing! My pen just fell!!!! Iruka-sensei!!!!

"Oh for feck sake!" groaned Sasuke.

**Epilogue:**

That month, the month of June Naruto officially was free of cancer, he also narrowly avoided been failed in maths for cheating. Both boys moved back into the newly refurbished (and non-leaking ceiling) apartment. Kakashi and Sasuke set about challenging the sentence verdict on Itachi. And at Sasuke's sixteenth birthday in July both boys came out about their relationship to the acceptance of their friends. What had happened never left the lips of those involved. With a goal to achieve both Naruto and Sasuke worked hard towards it, with their health and happiness they felt ready for what life had next in store for them after finally overcoming the cement block that had held them back for so long...

Fin.

**Authors final word:**

First and foremost I want to thank all of you who have been following this story. Your reviews and support helped me through my writers block and I only hope the story has lived up to your expectations! I welcome and welcomed all constructive criticism as it will help me be more careful with my writing and improve it.

Secondly I just want to bring to your attention to those who are interested, to my previous story "Treating Sasuke" rated 'M'. Those who liked this story may like this other one. I would very much appreciated reviews and criticism on it.

Finally, I have written three rather angsty stories so I'm gonna go off and put my thinking cap on, maybe change anime for a bit unless some inspiration takes my fancy but please do not hesitate to message me!

Many thanks minna and I shall talk to you all soon jaa ne!


End file.
